Cassandra på svenska
by Karlbergarn
Summary: Svenskskrivna oneshots om Cassandra, min egen figur i Twilightvärlden.
1. Fighten

Edward banade väg genom folkmassan. Det var lättare för honom än för andra eftersom folk naturligt flyttade på sig lite när han kom. Han kunde höra hur någon kille kved högt en bit framåt, uppenbarligen i smärta. Men det var inte anledningen varför han var på väg åt det hållet.

Anledningen var bilden i allas huvud. Cassandra var där framme tillsammans med killen som kved. Hon hade, åter igen, råkat i bråk med någon och som vanligt var det hon som vann.

Bilderna i huvudet på folkmassan var av Cassandra som slog killen, men det var knappt någon förberedelse för vad Edward fick se. Killen låg på marken, blödandes ur näsan, med en blåtira och med en arm som låg i en konstig vinkel. Killen försökte för sitt liv täcka ansiktet med sina händer, men när han lyckades täcka ansiktet så förflyttade sig Cassandra bara till hans mage. När Cassandra lyckades få in ett särskilt hårt slag, blev det för mycket för killens mage, så han spydde, rakt ut över asfalten som han låg på.

Det fick Edward att komma ur hans chock:

-"Cassandra," röt han i sin bästa jag-är-pappa-jag-bestämmer röst, som han nästan uteslutet använder när Nessie gjort något olagligt eller farligt(motorcyklar, vattenskotrar o.s.v.). Den fick alltid Nessie att stanna upp, men det funkade uppenbarligen inte på Cassandra, som bara fortsatte som om hon inte hört:

-"Jävla fegis, du kan slå på mig när jag står oskyddad, med ryggen mot dig, men så fort jag börjar slå tillbaka, då börjar du böla som en jävla _fjortis_," Cassandra spottade ut det sista ordet över killen. "Du äcklar mig din jävla _nolla!_"

Edward bestämde att det var nog och gick in och drog ut Cassandra från ringen som hade samlats. Folk flyttade sig instinktivt bort från dom när Cassandra började sparka och slå mot Edward, vilket bara gjorde att hennes nävar skrapades och var på väg att börja blöda.

Mitt i kaoset av hennes armar och ben fick Cassandra in en välriktad, stenhård spark mitt mellan benen på Edward.

-"Rör mig inte," skrek hon när Edward sjönk ner på huk i smärta.

Även om det inte gjorde lika ont på Edward som det skulle ha gjort på en människa, så kändes det ändå som om hans kronjuveler var förstörda för gott. Edward var tvungen att känna efter att dom inte hade blivit separerade från kroppen, vilket dom trots allt inte hade.

Allt detta medan Cassandra stod och tittade nedlåtande ner på Edward.

-"Patetiska kryp," muttrade hon.

Edward försökte varna henne mot killen, som hade rest på sig och nu på alla sätt försökte rädda sin heder genom att attackera Cassandra tillbaka, men Edward kunde bara kvida ut ett litet, pipande ljud. Cassandra verkade ändå ha full koll, för när killen nästan var framme vände sig Cassandra om och gav honom en rak höger, så han ramlade baklänges. Huvudet slog i asfalten mot ett "klonk" och Cassandra skulle just slå till killen en gång till när en lång blond figur kom genom folkmassan. "_Jasper,_" tänkte Edward.

Edward började genast oroa sig över blodet som låg i små pölar här och där när han såg att Jasper inte ens tittade dit. Jaspers ögon var på Cassandra.

Han tog tag i Cassandra och nästan kastade in henne i hans famn. Cassandra började genast slå på honom, men Jasper pinnade ner hennes armar mot hennes sidor när han la armarna om henne, vilket resulterade i att Cassandra hade hennes händer på Jasper's bröst och hennes huvud i hans halsgrop. Jasper's armar var runt Cassandra's rygg och hans händer på hennes överarmar.

Det dröjde bara några sekunder innan Cassandra började gråta. Hela hennes kropp skakade av kraften av hennes snyftningar.

Jasper stod komplett stilla och visade tänderna åt alla som vågade kasta blicken på Cassandra's gråtande form. Folk flydde i i större skräck än dom brukade från Jasper, men han verkade inte bry sig. Några, lite modigare, vågade sig fram till killen som blivit slagen och drog bort honom. När det bara var Jasper, Cassandra och Edward kvar viskade Cassandra genom tårarna:

-"Gå." Edward blev förvirrad. Vem menade hon? En blick på Cassandra's händer visade det tydligt. Hon hade ett sådant hårt grepp om Jasper's jacka att hennes knytnävar var vita.

Edward reste på sig, smärtan hade gått över, och gick bort mot parkeringen. Där, lutad mot husväggen stod Alice. Hennes humör var på botten, hennes uttryck ledset.

-"Han kommer inte tillbaka, eller hur?" frågade hon när Edward gick förbi. Edward stannade och vände sig om. Mitt på den stora skolgården, mellan gungorna och sandlådan stod dom. Men såg hela baksidan på Jasper och men det enda man såg av Cassandra var hennes ben. "Det kommer aldrig vara han och jag igen."

Edward och Alice hörde hur Cassandra förklarade för Jasper att killen hade försökt stjäla hennes lunchpengar, hur Cassandra hade nekat och gått därifrån och hur killen sedan hade attackerat henne när hon stått och pratat på skolgården. När Jasper frågade varför hon fortsatt att fightas efter att hon vunnit svarade Cassandra att hon var arg på sig själv. Jasper frågade återigen varför, på vilket Cassandra svarade "jag är kär i en gift man."

Jasper släppte inte taget om Cassandra, vilket gjorde Edward säker.

-"Nej," svarade han på den uppenbara frågan. "Han kommer inte tillbaka."

Sen vände han sig om och gick mot bilen med Alice efter sig.


	2. Bråket

_Wush, pang, wush, BOOM, Wuuuuuush._

_-"_Du slår till bollen för hårt Emmett, nu får du hämta den igen,_" _Carlisle suckade åt sin son.

Emmett blev alltid för uppspelt när familjen sportade. Han såg bollen komma och slog till allt han hade. Carlisle knackade på sitt racket, en dov klang kom.

"_Stål"_, tänkte han. _"Emmetts racket kommer inte hålla länge till. Kanske jag borde beställa ett av diamant? Det borde hålla lite bättre."_

Emmett kom joggandes tillbaka med ett ursäktande, men stolt uttryck.

-"Den fastnade i ett träd."

-"Tog du ned den?"

-"Trädet är bredvid familjen Summer's hus. Dom hade märkt om jag hämtat den."

Carlisle skakade på huvudet med ett leende.

-"Det var den sjunde bollen idag Emmett, nu räcker det med Badminton."

Dom började gå mot huset i vanlig, mänsklig takt. När dom var en kilometer från huset kom Cassandra springande. Hon sprang fort, men hon måste ha haft ett gott försprång, Edward var tätt efter.

-"Rädda mig," log hon och hoppade upp i Emmetts famn.

-"Vad har du gjort nu din lilla busunge?" Emmett log.

-"Jag sa bara lite saker."

-"Lite saker?" Edward var starkt sarkastisk. "Du anklagade Bella för att vara," Edward hejdade sig. "För att vara en patetisk liten fjolla."

-"Som sagt. Lite saker." Cassandra gav Edward ett roat ögonkast. "Jag kunde ha sagt väldigt mycket mer."

Emmett släppte ner Cassandra på marken.

-"Som vadå?" Edward var rasande och spottade ut orden.

-"Som hur hon är helt osjälvständig och bortskämd. Hon får allt vad hon vill och är för självupptagen för att märka hur bra hon har det. Hon vet inte hur det är att känna psykisk smärta, för hon har alltid haft någon på andra sidan, som tar emot henne." Cassandra hade hållit en road ton, hon retade Edward, drev honom vansinnig. Nu spände hon ögonen i honom och sa med en röst som påminde om människa som är på väg att skjuta ihjäl någon. "Och för att inte tala om hur patetisk hon är när det gäller _dig_."

-"Det kallas att vara kär Cassandra, jag tror inte att du förstår det!"

Cassandra blundade ett ögonblick, samlade sig.

-"Jag vet mycket väl hur det känns." Hon öppnade ögonen. "Jag vet även hur det känns när den man älskar inte älskar en tillbaka, hur det känns att förlora den personen. Jag vet _också,_" Edward ryggade mentalt tillbaka, "hur det känns att inte kunna få den man älskar."

Edward tog tillbaka allt ont han hade sagt om henne, anledningen till bråket glömt.

-"Förlåt."

Cassandra skrattade rått.

-"Du är lika patetisk du!"

Sen gick hon förbi Edward, med rak rygg. Hon stegade iväg på stigen som ledde tillbaka till huset. Männen stod kvar ett par minuter. De beundrade hennes stolthet, hennes mod. Hur hon vågade stå på sig mot en vampyr.

Ett lätt bris drog med en lukt av en annan vampyr. Männen vände sig åt höger och såg Jasper stå där, blicken mot huset, ett lätt leende på läpparna.

Han vände huvudet åt deras håll och nickade kort, utan att möta deras blickar, innan han rusade iväg till huset.

Männen samlade sig kort innan dom följde efter.

När dom nått huset såg dom att Cassandra satt i hammocken som Esme hade ställt ut förra veckan. Bredvid henne satt Alice. Dom var tysta, bakåtlutade. Dom beundrade skymningen som sakta kröp sig närmare.

Edward och Emmett gick in i huset, men Carlisle dröjde sig kvar. Han ville prata lite med Cassandra.

Alice tittade på honom, som för att ge sitt tillstånd, innan hon reste sig och gick in.

Carlisle tog hennes plats i hammocken men Cassandra verkade inte märka något. Hon fortsatte att betrakta himlen. Efter 10 minuter bröt hon tystnaden.

-"När jag var yngre, hade jag en vän som beskrev alla stjärnbilder. Han förklarade varför alla stjärnbilder heter som dom heter. Han sa en gång att om inte jag hade funnits, då hade han inte brytt sig om dom. Han lärde sig dom bara för att imponera på mig."

-"Gjorde han det då? Imponerade han på dig?"

-"Nej."

Samtalet släpptes.

-"Varför sa du allt det där till Bella och Edward."

-"Sanningen håller alltid i längden." Cassandra vred huvudet lite till vänster.

-"Ja, det är ju-" Carlisle insåg ironin i det han höll på att säga. "sant." Cassandra svarade inte. "Du vet, det Bella och Edward har gått igenom, hela den där grejen med kärlek-över-gränserna, det är inte så annorlunda från det som du går igenom."

-"Pfft," Cassandra gav till en frustning.

-"Det är det!" Carlisle vände sig häftigt mot Cassandra. "Det är ju precis samma. Förutom att Jasper är gift."

Carlisle försökte på intet sätt stå på Cassandra's sida i det hela. Han visste att det inte fanns sidor. Cassandra hade, så fort som hon insåg att hon älskade Jasper, sökt upp honom och allt annat än hotat honom, till att inte låta det spela någon roll i hans liv. Cassandra försökte inte sära på Alice och Jasper, men alla visste, utan att någonsin yttra det, att hon gjorde det ändå. Bara genom att vara, gjorde hon det.

-"Jag-," Cassandra gav Carlisle ett ögonkast. "Jag kommer att få utegångsförbud för det här."

Carlisle tittade på henne.

-"Nej, jag tänkte mer att du skulle be om ursäkt till både Bella och Edward. Du vet att man inte får säga så till någon, det är inte trevligt."

-"Jag är inte trevlig."

-"Du är det när du vill vara."

-"Ok, jag formulerar om det; jag vill inte vara trevlig mot Bella. Jag tycker inte hon förtjänar det."

-"Hon har det inte så lätt som du tror."

-"Förklara för mig Carlisle, har hon någonsin haft någon som hatat henne," Carlisle gav henne ett hårt ögonkast, "Ok, ok. Starkt ogillat." Mumlande la hon till "Jösses."

-"Lauren, från när hon var mänsklig. Victoria. Jane tycker inte så mycket om henne heller."

-"Dåliga exempel Carlisle. Lauren, ja. Vad gjorde hon? Lite arga blickar, lite baktal? Jane, samma sak. Aro skulle aldrig tillåta att hon skulle skada Bella. Aro tycker att Bella är för värdefull. Och Victoria. Ja, som jag sa förut, Bella har alltid haft någon på andra sidan, som kan skydda henne, ge henne stöd." Cassandra gav Carlisle en testande blick. "Jag blev mordhotad en gång. Fem gången, för att vara exakt. Och jag hade ingen på andra sidan." Cassandra ryckte på sig, "Eller, nu ljuger jag. Det hade jag, men det visste jag inte."

-"Vem mordhotade dig?" undrade Carlisle oroligt.

-"Det är ett enkelt svar med en lång historia bakom."

-"Hur lång?"

-"Nästan 200 år lång."

-"Jasper?"

-"Om han mordhotade mig? Nej._ Jag,_" Cassandra betonade 'jaget' starkt. "är 200 år gammal."

Från insidan av huset hördes ett högt _KRASH._

_-"SAY WHAT?"_


End file.
